The 10 Experiments 3
by Kurt50Alien
Summary: Full title: The 10 Experiments: 756 Dimensions of Good and Evil. Sure. Why Not? The randomness of this series just gets crazier. I am purposely trying to confuse the hell out of the readers. This is where I start to tone up the mature language since I am more comfortable doing this now. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The Prophecy of these Stories

 _The Horsemen cometh_

 _One from a place where light is dark and dark is light_

 _One from the mind of a fiend turned friend_

 _One from_ _a dimension that is a multiple of 7 and whose digits add up to 18_

 _One who attacks weak points in the tree of time_

 _They all serve the one nearly as old as time_

 _To revive him they need the three books older than he_

 _The book where this was first written down_

 _The book of Cthulhu, the one that governs the dead_

 _And finally the book entombed with an evil pharaoh_

Chapter One

One

"C'mon One, get up," Kurt prodded One, "everyone else is up and ready to go to your guys first field trip." It had been about a month since the experiment's quest into the Labyrinth, an ancient, sentient maze. With the fact that time there was 12 times slower, they had jet lag like symptoms. It affected all of them, but none more than One. It might of been his animalistic features that caused for him to be suffering the worst from it. Most of the symptoms seemed to have worn off though, he just tired because of it.

"All right," One yawned. Kurt would have been a little bit more impatient about him, but One had managed to make his eyes look normal on his own without Kurt's help. Since humans were animals he could easily change his eyes to make them look human. One got dressed, turned into a cheetah, and ran out of the dojo to the others.

"Finally," Grant, the dojo's resident scientist, grumbled. Today was Grant's day to bring the experiments and Lix to school. They would be joined later on be joined by Tritanium and Embry, in her adult form, to help chaperone the field trip. "It has been a while since I went to the CT Science Center," Grant commented. "It will be good to see the different exhibits."

"Yeah," Nine commented. "It was nice last time. Too bad our previous mission there was to steal some xeno skin that had shedded. Good thing Kurt is extremely good at illusions. We should look nothing like we did then."

"When did you two go to the Science Center?" Nine's girlfriend, Two, asked, her black hair streaked green blowing in the wind.

"About a year before you guys joined us a xeno escaped into the real world, shed its skin, and then was killed by being run over. The skin was found by the Center, so Grant and I had to go collect it and destroy it. The personas we used then are now wanted for destroying an unknown specimen," Nine explained.

"C'mon we are going to be late," One stated. He was starting to get impatient. Another characteristic that he developed thanks to his power to turn into animals was that he didn't like wasting time.

"Yeah let's go," Lix agreed. With that they all teleported to the school.

When they were all there they noticed that the six new kids, Cham and his lackeys, were there. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Cham sneered. "13 orphans and the doctor for their sickly 'father!'" This caused all of his lackeys to howl in laughter.

"Can I please fight them?" Seven asked. He normally tried to avoid fights because he was immune to damage, but Cham really got under his skin. "They might be new kids, but they are downright bullies."

"I wish we could Set," Lix answered, "but they are just mortals. We would have an unfair advantage with our powers."

"I don't know Lix," Six interrupted. "ETKOL did appear just last week saying that the six maximum security prisoners from his world escaped here with the help of the Horsemen."

"Also there smell is a little bit off putting," One added. With his heightened sense of smell he could easily tell if someone was a monster or not. "It might just their bad karma, but they smell a lot like a reptilian and five leprechauns, the exact smells that ETKOL told us about."

"You two are probably right," Grant commented. "But for now we can't jump to conclusions. They will make themselves known." Then the first bell rang, announcing the start of their field trip.

Side Note: Cham and his lackeys are some of my creations that have less creative names.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nine

"So did you sleep well last night?" Nine asked Two. Recently Two had been sleeping in Nine's room because she felt safer there. No one wanted to mess with Nine when he got mad, and taking Two was a surefire way to make him mad. No one took the ones that he loved. They would spend most of their time together because Two made him calmer.

"Like a rock," Two responded. She might have been sarcastic, but Nine couldn't tell because he didn't spend enough time around kids his age to be able to tell if something is sarcasm.

"That is good," Nine commented. "I honestly agree with Six and One. Those six are unnatural."

"That is most certainly true," Two agreed. "But they deserve a chance."

"How can they deserve a chance when we don't even know the names of five of them?" Nine questioned.

"It has been three months and no one here knows that what they know as our names are actually our pseudonyms," Two responded. "Give them a chance."

"Okay, okay," Nine conceded. "I just hope you are right."

"Me too," Two agreed. "Now come on we need to get on the bus." They ran to the bus, where they were assigned a group and a chaperone.

"Interesting," Tri commented, having shown up a few minutes ago. "It seems like the new kids have been added to our groups. Grant has Sertus, Seterus, Lix, Osen, Taket, and the two female unnamed new kids. Embry has Thark, Eithet, Fihu, Nisivet, and two more of the unnamed kids. That leaves me with you two, Folit, Tevisin, Cham, and the last unnamed," Tri concluded using the experiments pseudonyms to avoid suspicion.

"It might just be a coincidence," Ten commented, him and Four having walked up to join them.

"Working with Kurt you start to realize that there are no such things a coincidences," Tri remarked.

"Okay everyone," the experiment's math teacher, Mr. Gonzel, called out. "We need to start getting on these buses." While everyone started to file onto the buses, Cham pushed Two onto the ground. This caused Nine to place his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Nine it isn't worth it," Two whispered to him. Nine removed his hand from the hilt but was still tense.

"They need to be taught a lesson," Four commented. The others nodded in agreement.

Side Note: If you are a math teacher out there named Mr. Gonzel two things. First sorry for the scary coincidence. Secondly why are you on a site where people post fun reading material as a math teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Seven

"Kurt just told me that we need to keep an eye on the new kids," Grant told the experiments. "He is fairly certain that they are ETKOL's escaped convicts."

"How can he tell?" Seven asked.

"The name of 'Cham,'" Grant responded. "The reptilian that escaped was named 'Chameleon' because he was a human-sized chameleon."

"Interesting," Lix commented. "What are the powers of the others in case the new kids are them?"

"One of them has control over ice," Kurt explained, activating everyone's earpiece. "The second one has vision based powers, like laser vision and x-ray vision. The third has super strength. The fourth has hypnotic powers. As long as you keep the earpieces in he shouldn't be able to use his hypnosis on you. The last one is mainly supportive. She can heal wounds and amplify the others' powers. They were known as Fatal Five in ETKOL's world. Chameleon had originally broke them out of their prison cells and I helped ETKOL recapture them. Now with Chameleon on their team they are known as the Serpentine Six, since Chameleon is a master of deceit."

"Thank you experiments for helping me try to recapture them," a high pitched voice thanked them through the earpiece.

"You are welcome ETKOL," Nine responded. "Also Kurt, make sure B.W. and Black Op are on standby. We might need them to help us bring them in."

"We already are," Black Op stated. Through her earpiece Lix heard the sound of a fire. "Jacob no. Sorry we might be a little late getting there. Hosford is trying to torch down the asylum's rec room again." Black Op's voice receiver went silent.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Gonzel boomed. "We are here."

"Hmmmm," Grant murmured. "Looks like they have an exhibit on the science of the Dark Ages. It has been a while since I was up close to a guillotine."

"Make sure Grant doesn't get too close to it," Embry whispered to Lix, Embry's group arriving to hear that. "The last time he was near one, Porfirio almost lost his head. Lucky, Shadow Striker was able to intervene."

"Got it," Lix replied. "Chaperone the chaperone when he is around the guillotine."

"Looks like we are going to the Dark Ages exhibit first," Six commented.

They start their walk up to the exhibit. When they got to the top of the stairs, they noticed how cold it was.

"Either the AC is broken here or we have the ice one with us," Seven commented.

"It is the ice one," the ice one replied, blasting the experiments, Lix, and Grant through the door to the exhibit. "And my name is Blizzarina."

"And I am Supportina," the other one commented, most likely the supporter.

"And now you must die!" they yelled in scary unison.

Side Note: Even more stupid names. YAAAAAAAAY (Sarcasm increases from last YAAAAY).


	4. Chapter 4

hapter Four

Net

Embry's group was walking around the third floor when their earpieces activated, "The new kids are the escapees. We are under attack from the ice one, Blizzarina, and the support, Supportina."

"Looks like they found out, Hypbro," one of the new kids stated.

"Looks like they did, Mr. Tanky," Hypbro responded.

"I honestly hate that name," Mr. Tanky responded.

"I know," Hypbro chuckled. Suddenly a wave of people started to attack the experiments. "That should keep them busy for now. Let's go let Nrp inside so that way he can get what Mr. 756 is looking for."

"B.W., Black Op, you guys need to get to the center now!" Embry yelled into her earpiece. "The escapees are here with Nrp."

"What?!" Lix shouted through her earpiece. "I will rip that little piece of slime limb from limb."

"We all want to Lix," Kurt commented through the earpiece. "But I did promise that he was your kill." Suddenly two bodies were sent flying from the second floor. They were Blizzarina and Supportina.

"Looks like we need to get out of here quickly," Supportina said. "Cham, Visionary, we need to get going. The object was moved."

"To where?" a voice whined from a distance.

"I don't know, Cham!" Blizzarina snapped back. "Now stop whining! Mr. 756 has been very disappointed with our performance lately! He especially doesn't like your whining!" With they were gone.

"Shit," Ten cursed. "Sorry but that was extremely disappointing. At least we have Visionary to question."

"Good job," Kurt congratulated them. "I will teleport you guys back here."

Side Note: As you can see naming things are is my strong suit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Four

Later on in the day a news report was detailing the destruction that went on at the center. The owners of the center just brushed it off as their AC being on the fritz.

"Well at least we will be allowed back there this time," Grant joked. The others nodded.

"The more pressing matter to discuss is interrogating Visionary," Kurt remarked.

"We could have Josh interrogate him, like he did with Rolmando," Four suggested.

"Threaten to put him into a comatose state, so that way I can have easier access into his mind," Embry commented on this idea. "I like it."

"Yeah but Rolmando is still out," B.W. commented. "What if you can't access his brain? I personally think that I could scare him into talking. Anyone else have a better idea?"

"That is the best idea," Nine remarked. "We shouldn't spend too much time on this. He might be able to overpower Gondolf and Jacob."

"The combination of Gondolf's paintball gun and Jacob's pyromancy should keep him at bay for awhile," Tri intervened.

"Anyways," Nine continued, "B.W., you should go down and interrogate him now." B.W. left the strategy/rec room to go down to the asylum/prisoner area.

"This was the me from dimension 756's first attack," Kurt started.

"I think we should use the name that the Serpentine Six used for him, Mr. 756," Three commented. "That is easier to say than the Kurt from dimension 756."

"Okay all in favor raise your hand," Kurt said putting it up to vote. Everyone raised their hand. "Okay. As I was saying, Mr. 756 was looking for something at the center that is no longer there. What could it have been?"

"Well the Renaissance Exhibit was the previous switching exhibit," Grant commented. "It was most likely something from there."

"The replica of da Vinci's tank was the thing there that had the most usability," Thanh conclude.

"Most likely," Kurt agreed, "but why go for something from here?"

"Maybe it is like that diamond that he had to get from this dimension because it was more potent if it came from here," Black Op suggested.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Most things stored in museums in dimension 756 aren't magical. It would be too easy to steal them because how lackadaisical the guards there are."

"So we know they most likely wanted the tank, but why?" Four questioned.

"For one of the books most likely," Kurt remarked. "Even though we haven't met all of the Horsemen, they would still want to achieve their goals. This isn't some book series, where the villians are first introduced, then they go for their goal."

"Well it might not be for the book," Tri suggested. "Mr. 756 has always had a flair for the dramatics. He could just have wanted the tank for the effect that it could of had."

"That is also a possibility," Kurt concluded. "Now I want all of you experiments, you too Lix, to go off to sleep for now. We are going to do some night training tonight."

 **That is the first five chapters of part three. If there aren't more chapters than this when you read this, then the next 5 chapters(Four regular and my bonus info chapter) will be released later on in the week from when this was originally published. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you all who have given this story a chance.-Kurt50Alien**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Two

"Come on Two," Nine was whispering to her. "Kurt stopped by saying that he wanted to talk with you and me before we start night training."

"Why us?" Two asked. "Well why me? I can see why he would want you. You are the de facto leader of us experiments."

"I don't know," Nine admitted. "He just said that he wanted to talk to us."

"Okay," Two responded. "Let me just go into my room to get changed." She walked across the hall to her room and got changed.

"He might be doing a few tests on us," Nine suggested as an idea.

"Maybe," Two remarked. They walked in silence until they got outside, where Kurt and Grant were waiting.

"Good," Grant commented, "you two are here."

"You two might be wondering why I only wanted to talk to you two," Kurt said, ignoring Grant. "Well I find it interesting that Four and Ten have a little less compatibility than you two, yet they have Deus ex Machina powers and you two don't."

"Are you saying that you made us compatible with each other?" Two asked.

"No," Kurt answered. "When I made all of you I made sure that whenever an experiment falls in love with who they are most compatible with, their powers would be increased when in contact with them. It may take awhile, but it will happen. The more compatible they are with their counterpart, the quicker that their power surge ability activates in them. Since Four and Ten had their power surge abilities activated extremely early, I thought that you two would have at least developed yours already."

"Do you know what we will be able to do with the power surge?" Two asked.

"Well yours is much more mysterious," Kurt commented. "What the power surge will do is unclear. Nine's will almost certainly turn his rager gene into a berserker gene. That will make him invulnerable when it activates. The rager gene is a diluted version of the berserker gene."

"You still haven't explained to me why I am here," Grant interrupted.

"Well isn't it pretty obvious," Kurt responded. "You are here to see if something is suppressing their Deus ex Machina powers."

"Why just us?" Nine questioned. "Why not Lix, Seven, One, and Tac as well?"

"They aren't here because they might not have had enough time to develop those powers," Kurt explained. "They still haven't shown the amount of love to their counterparts that you guys and Four and Ten have shown to each other. Once they do that they will gain their Deus ex Machina powers."

"Maybe Tac's Deus ex Machina powers slightly appeared to remove her giggling," Grant suggested.

"Most likely," Kurt agreed. "Now Grant just do the tests please."

Grant took out a device, and it scan over Two and Nine. Grant took a look at the device and said, "It looks like it has something to do with a certain bit of knowledge about other experiments."

"Nine I thought that I told you not tell the others about them," Kurt said, looking disappointed.

"You did, but I had to explain to Two why I cared so much about her," Nine explained.

"You explained to her about Twelve, didn't you?" Kurt asked, looking slightly remorseful.

"Yes, he did," Two answered.

"I think I know why this knowledge is blocking your Deus ex Machina powers," Kurt went on. "The knowledge of the other experiments was meant to be kept a secret because it could make the others worried. It could make them worried that they could also end up dying from imperfection since you guys came first. The thing is that I forgot to add the Deus ex Machina power to the imperfect experiments. I think that the knowledge that you outlasted people who were supposed to be your superiors made this power unavailable to you guys because it didn't think that it was necessary for your survival. You still have it, it just doesn't work power wise."

"Will we be able to make it active?" Two asked.

"I might be the most powerful being in existence," Kurt answered, "but I will need some help from another being that is also extremely powerful. The other beings of my race are currently in hiding so I can't get help from them. The next most powerful being is Primordial Chaos, so that is out. The only other primordial god that isn't asleep is Cthulhu. He is most likely to help us, if we convince him to. He can be very… difficult at times. I think that if I can show him how helpful this will be, he would help."

"I don't trust Cthulhu," Grant admitted. "Isn't his whole thing controlling the world under his image?"

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "But he knows that it will never happen if I get defeated. He knows that if I get defeated that the new ruler of the world wouldn't be on such good terms with him. He also knows that I will let him rule the world if he keeps it the same way it is. He just wants people to acknowledge him as the one who made the Earth no longer populated by beings who would have killed them without second thought. He is really just misunderstood. That is all."

"Whatever you say," Grant conceded.

"Ah here are the others, ready for their night training," Nine commented, wanting to break up Kurt's and Grant's argument.\

Side Note: Well hey if these powers ever come to fruition at least they won't be a huge surprise. I know I am going with the biggest fucking co-pout with this, but at least I acknowledge the Deus ex Machina of them. That has to count for something. I just like the metaness of me acknowledging it in the story. I try to be meta sometimes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lix

"Okay Kurt, what is this night training?" Lix asked.

"Well I split you all up into teams," Kurt explained. "Since there is an odd number of you guys, Grant will fight alongside the group with the lower amount of people. Don't worry he isn't competent in hand to hand combat."

"Well what are the teams?" Ten asked.

"Team number one is Lix, Seven, Six, Four, Ten, Net, and Grant. Team number two will be One, Tac, Two, Nine, Three, Five, and Eight," Kurt answered. "The goal of this training activity is to capture all of the opponents on the other team. Your playfield will be the forest. Don't worry Tri, B.W., Embry, Porfirio, Thanh, and I are going to be there preventing the xenos still in the forest from interrupting the exercise." With that Lix and the rest of team one were teleported somewhere in the forest.

"So what is our plan?" Lix asked, Grant since he was the most likely leader of the group.

"We should probably go after the other group's heavy hitters and the one who will cause the biggest problems," Grant answered.

"So Nine and Five?" Ten asked.

"Yes," Grant replied. "Nine is definitely their heaviest hitter and Five's color changing abilities will make him difficult to see and capture. Here everyone take one of these." Grant passed out a pair of night vision goggles to everyone. "I know that you all can see in the night, but these have thermal vision. It will be easier to spot them like this. One will be a problem for these. He could easily turn into a cold blooded animal."

"Well we are wasting precious time," Four said, her transforming sword turning into her favorite weapon, a length changing chain. She then set the chain on fire. "Hopefully Kurt teaches me how to create and control Hellfire soon."

"Then we will have to call you the Ghost Rider," Six joked.

"No thanks," Four smirked. "I would like to keep the skin on my head. Also a flaming skull isn't very good for stealth."

"Well we should go," Seven interrupted.

"Yeah, let's go," Grant agreed.

Side Note: Yep Marvel exists here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Eight

"I honestly think we should go after their weakest fighters first," Eight was suggesting to the group.

"No," Nine remarked to his idea. "We need to go after their heavy hitters."

"So you want us to try and defeat Lix, who has the power of four of the Olympian gods, and the twins, who can't be hurt except in one spot by a certain thing that only Kurt knows what it is?" Eight ranted.

"Eight we all know the twins weaknesses," Two interrupted the argument.

"Yeah," Three agreed. "You were sick when we read up on each other's bios."

"So why haven't _I_ had a chance to read the bios yet?" Eight asked.

"Kurt just hasn't gotten around to it recently," Nine explained. "We only read the bios just last week."

"So what did the bios go over?" Eight asked.

"Fatal flaws, or what can get us killed," Tac started to explain. "Our strengths, our weaknesses, something called our "God from the machine" powers, Kurt didn't explain what that meant, and our basic information that you might see on a school bio."

"Plus we don't want to harm any of them, only capture," One said.

"Okay let's go after the heavy hitters," Eight conceded.

"Shhh," Nine told the others, "get down, I can hear something." The bushes in front of them started to shake.

"Too late now, we already know you are here!" Grant yelled from the bushes. He and the rest of his group ran out to meet Nine's group in combat. Eight ended up in combat with Ten.

"I don't want to cause injury to you Ten," Eight told him.

"Remember you can't," Ten reminded him. "The weapons are enchanted not to."

"Right," Eight responded, swinging his sword down. Mid swing it turned into an battle axe. The axe would have hit Ten, but at the last second Ten raised up a shield. "So you finally mastered the sword and shield combo I see."

"Yup," Ten answered. Ten then took a swing at Eight with his falchion, which Eight blocked. They kept on like this for a little while: Eight taking a swing, Ten blocking with his shield, Ten take a swing, Eight blocking with his axe. Ten ended up getting the upper hand by slamming his shield into Eight's nose, momentarily stunning him. It was all that Ten needed, he swept his sword under Eight's legs knocking him to the ground. "Yield!" Ten yelled to him.

"Okay," Eight conceded, then he disappeared to see Kurt standing in front of him.

"Well that was quick," Kurt commented. "It was all just a simulation that I sent you guys into. I wanted you guys to actually fight without hurting each other."

"Thank God," Eight responded.

"You're welcome," Kurt joked.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Four

"Foursy, it seems to be just a simulation," Ten called over to her.

"How can you tell?" Four asked.

"I just beat Eight and he disappeared without a trace," Ten responded.

"So we can go all out?" Nine asked overhearing the conversation.

"I guess so," Ten replied.

"Good," Nine remarked, "you have no idea how hard it has been to keep my Rager gene in check." Nine hit Grant with the blade of his sword, knocking him onto the ground where he disappeared.

Four continued to fight her best friend at the dojo, Two. Ten came over to help Four, while Nine came to help Two. "Looks like our boyfriends have come to help," Four joked to Two.

"Yeah," Two agreed. Ten's falchion met one of Nine's katanas. The sparks started to fly from the swords. Four's fire chain kept on lashing against Two's khopesh. The curve of the blade made it hard for Four to get her chain to wrap around the sword to disarm Two. "By the way Four, you should keep an eye on you feet."

"What do you meaaaaaaaaaa-" Four screamed, while being pulled up the nearby tree at her ankles by a long vine.

"Bye," Two called up to her, laughing. She didn't see though that Four was using her chain to burn away the vine. Four easily burned away the vine, but she didn't have a plan of what to do after she burned the vine. She started to fall out of the tree. Before she hit the ground, she was pulled out of the simulation.

"Okay now that was scary," Four told Kurt.

"That was the point," Kurt remarked. "Now we will wait until the simulation is over to crown a victor. Then I have some friends to progress all of you in advance training."

 **30 minutes later:**

"Good job Nine's group," Kurt congratulated them. "Now some of the people who have mastered powers similar to your powers have come to help teach you some of the more advanced skills. This is Mr. ζώο. He is a master of all animals and can also make parts of his body into different animal part during his full body transformation. One, he will teach you this technique."

"Hello Mr. ζώο," One greeted his new teacher.

"Hello One, and please call me Mr. Zoo," Mr. Zoo requested.

"I had to search far and wide for a satyr that had powers far superior to you two, Tac and Two, meet Naturae," Kurt continued.

"Hello girls," Naturae greeted.

"Hello," Tac and Two responded in unison.

It went on like this for a while. Kurt introducing a new teacher, the teacher and the experiment greeting each other. Three was being taught be the person that best had control over his molecules, the Unstable Molecule Man or just U.M.M. Four was being taught by a representative of Cthulhu, Xian, who had complete control over hellfire. Five was being taught by Shadow Striker, who had finally returned to the dojo to meet the experiments. Six and Seven were being taught be Tri. Eight by both a giant named Tom and a person only an inch tall named Tim. Nine by Thanh(the Berserker of the Gamers Guild always has the Rager gene). Ten and Net by Davante the electrically charge sheep, who could cause electric storms so powerful that power could be out in places for months. Lix by multiple people. Davante would help teach her to use her powers from Jupiter. Both Kai and Tyler, two masters of water, would teach her how to control her powers from Poseidon. There was no one to really help her control her powers from Athena and Aphrodite because those were powers that couldn't be taught.

Side Note: YAAAAAAAY. More confusing names. I will keep them coming if more people read this stuff.


	10. Kurt Interview 1

Time to talk about the Deus Ex Machina powers.

One: Allows him to call up an army of a single group of nearby animals.

Two and Tac: Allows them to make all of the crops in a nearby area grow to extreme sizes.

Three: Allows him to adjust all nearby molecules.

Four: White flames.

Five: Allows him to make others invisible. (Yep that potion from the first one that he drank was essence of ex Machina).

Six and Seven: Give them no weak points.

Eight: Allows him to make a small and a large version of himself. Yep he can duplicate himself with his ex Machina.

Nine: Berserker mode.

Ten and Net: Purple lightning

Since Lix isn't an experiment she doesn't get an ex Machina power.

 **That is it for now. The next five chapters will be out in a few days(From when this is released). Remember- Reviews are greatly appreciated.-Kurt50Alien**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ten

"Okay you three," Davante was telling Lix, Ten, and Net, his cat ears twitching. "The power to create electrical storms as powerful as mine takes weeks of practice. Too bad we only have a week based on what Kurt has told me. What he has told me is that Visionary revealed that Mr. 756 was saying that he is going to attack in 7 days time. It is my job to make sure you all are ready."

"So give us a demonstration," Ten remarked.

"Okay," Davante responded. He started to roll around on the ground, creating a lot of static electricity. When he was done he uttered, "Electrica ortum a tempestate." A cloud appeared above him, causing his wool to turn fluffy and the others' hair to stand up. "Now Ten take out a battery." Ten did as he was told. He tried to sap energy off from it to create a light, but he felt no power running through it. "That battery and any other batteries that you have with you will be deactivated for a few day. I can easily make static electricity, but for you guys it might be a little bit tougher. For now what I would recommend doing is try to draw energy out of all of the appliances nearby you. That will take time that you might not have so Kurt, Grant, and I came up with a solution." He tossed something to them.

"Two questions," Lix stated. "How do we use these? And how did you throw them to us?"

"Well since you caught them they are now bonded to your energy reserve," Davante explained. "Press the red button to absorb the energy of whatever it is pointing to. Press the green button to release bursts of energy. The longer you hold the green button, the more energy you will use up. For the second question, the answer is simple. I condense the energy nearby me into a solid form to use as human appendages."

"Okay so now we are free to go?" Net asked.

"For today yes, but I want you two boys here tomorrow at 7," Davante commanded.

"Feels weird taking orders from a sheep, doesn't it?" Ten asked the other two once they were away from Davante.

"Definitely," Net agreed.

"Well Davante wasn't always a sheep," Lix commented. Upon seeing the other two confused looks she continued, "Honestly am I the only teen here that knows a good amount about the War to end all Magical Wars. Davante was mentioned as a skilled _human_ who had mastered electrokinesis. Somehow he was transformed into a sheep."

"Okay," Ten responded. "I just think it is weird that we take orders from someone who is now a sheep."

"You guys feel weird about your instructor," Four commented, having just walked up to them, "my instructor by name alone is weird. Xian could easily be interpreted as the word Christian. He uses hellfire and works for the demon lord Cthulhu. That is the least weird part about him. The twins and Nine are lucky, getting people we are familiar with as teachers."

"So none of these people mentioned by Kurt except for those Tri and Thanh are people that we know?" Ten asked.

"No," Four stated. "Remember, Two and Nine were nearly trampled by Kai when Kurt sent him on a mission from what they told us."

"Yeah," Ten agreed. "I just thought that we wouldn't see him again and that this was a different Kai."

"Why are you so daft sometimes?" Four sighed.

"You know you love me all the same Foursy," Ten chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah I do," Four agreed.

"I want to talk to you a little bit more in private," Ten whispered to her. "Meet me in the museum in about an hour.

 **One hour later:**

"So what did you want talk about?" Four asked once she got to the museum.

"Well I have been thinking," Ten started to say.

"Oh no, it isn't good when you start to think," Four teased.

"Haha very funny," Ten retorted. "Now as I was saying, what if something ends up happening to the people that had cared for you, me, and the rest of the experiments."

"Tevi, what are you saying?" Four hesitantly asked.

"I am saying that we should request from Kurt to go protect them or bring them to the dojo because they could be used as bait to lure us out of hiding," Ten explained.

"I wish we could do that Ten," Kurt commented, having been standing in the doorway to the museum. "There is just one slight problem though. How are we going to bring a world famous doctor and one of the US military's top generals here without anyone noticing? But I do see what you mean. Since I can see that you two have already done a lot of mastery with your advanced skills on the first day, I will send out you two, along with Nine, Two, B.W., and Hugo."

"So what will you want us to do?" Ten asked.

"Try and convince them to join us at the dojo," Kurt explained. "If they agree, have them drink a sip of this. If they don't agree, don't force them to join us here."

"How will we travel?" Four asked.

"Well the answers to that should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Kurt counted. The portal turned on and out came a DeLorean and a blue Ford Anglia. "These are my two favorite vehicles from fiction. Dr. Emmett Brown's time machine and the Weasley's flying Ford Anglia. The time traveling part of the DeLorean is down as I had explain before our trip into the Labyrinth. You guys will split into 2 teams. First let's just get the others here first." Kurt tapped his ear and said, "Nine, Two, B.W., and Hugo, I need you four down here at the museum ASAP."

Kurt, Ten and Four waited a few minutes for everyone to show up. When they did Nine asked, "So Kurt why did you want us here? And why is the DeLorean time machine here?"

"Well all of you guys are going to go try and convince all of the people that raised you guys to join us here," Kurt explained. "The two cars are how you are going to get around. I am splitting you guys in guys into to teams. Four, Ten, and B.W., you guys will take the Anglia and go try and find Widow Crour, Widower Sive, Mr. and Mrs. Gree, Dr. Mectix, and General Teysonen. Nine, Two, and Hugo, you three will take the DeLorean and try to find Mr. Prosne, Ms. Cathwo, Professor Retuven, and the Wight family. You guys can leave either know or tomorrow morning your choice."

"This is all about speed, so we should probably go now," B.W. concluded. The others nodded in agreement. They all got into their respective cars, B.W. driving the Anglia and Nine driving the DeLorean.

"May the odds of getting them here be ever in your favor," Kurt whispered to himself. He waved his arm through the air and the two vehicles disappeared with a loud boom.

Side Note: I am a huge pop culture fan if you can't already tell.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Hugo

"So Hugo can you tell us a little bit about you life before Kurt turned you into a cloud of black smoke?" Two asked Hugo.

"Well I was a necromancer," Hugo explained. "Out of all the necromancers in history, I am the second most powerful to only one, Rolmando."

"How long until he wakes up from the coma that Josh put him in?" Two asked both Nine and Hugo.

"You might think that Josh's power is having an infinite amount of buses full of children," Nine explained. "That is actually only one of his powers. He also has super strength. The power that is unique only to him is that he has the ability to induce prolonged comas, so Rolmando might wake up in anywhere from a day to a century."

"So we might not even be able to see him wake up from his coma?" Two asked.

"Oh no," Nine responded. "From what Kurt told me, we basically have the lifespan of a demigod that lives to die of old age. That can be upwards of a few centuries."

"Damn," Two commented. "That is a long time."

"Ha," Hugo chuckled. "That is a pity compared to my lifetime. Kurt turned me into this cloud in the middle of his second reincarnation. That was over 3.4 billion years ago. Kurt been a alive for longer than the universe, so a little over 13.7 billion years ago. You think the petty 2-3 centuries will be a long life time. I got way too old for this shit about 3.3 billion years ago."

"Okay Hugo," Nine sighed. "We didn't ask for a rant. Plus Kurt said that he will always keep our souls with him at all times, so even if we die you can't get rid of us." He and Two started to chuckle at this.

"Yeah well enough of this, we are at Ms. Cathwo's house," Two remarked. "It is time to say hello to my mother again."

"You don't sound to happy Two," Nine commented.

"Would you be happy if you had to come face to face with the woman who had treated you like a piece of garbage your whole life," Two snapped. "I'm sorry. It is just that I had always hated Ms. Cathwo. When I was teleported to the dojo, even though I had wanted to leave, I knew that I was finally free from Ms. Cathwo. If I had managed to leave the dojo, I would have tried to go to New York to try and find a job on Broadway. I know, you might not think of me as the type of person who likes to act, but when I was younger I had always thought of becoming an actress because it would have placed me a good distance away from Ms. Cathwo."

"After all this is over I think you will make a brilliant actress," Hugo commented. "After all most actors and actresses are extremely sarcastic, so you already have one aspect down."

"Don't forget Hugo, I can trap you inside of a wall of plants, who would absorb you up," Two reminded him.

"Anyway, I think Ms. Cathwo has already spotted us," Nine commented. Two looked over to the place that was her home up until three months ago.

"TEKAT CATHWO!" Ms. Cathwo yelled to her. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS?!"

"Hello mother," Two bluntly greeted her. "If you must know I have been helping save the world for the past three months."

"Don't you dare lie to me young lady," Ms. Cathwo scolded her. "I raise you for thirteen years of your life, and how do you repay me. By running off with some boy with a sports car. And when you finally do come home, you have the nerve to tell me that you have been saving the world. Get inside the house. You are grounded until you go off to college young lady."

"Excuse me, Ms. Cathwo," Nine interrupted. "I am Nicholas Wondershine, your daughter's boyfriend."

"I don't care who you are, get away from my house or else I will call the police," Ms. Cathwo threatened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hugo calmly commented.

"Is there a third person in that car of yours that I can't see?" Ms. Cathwo asked. Nine started to mutter the incantation to make Hugo solid. When he was done, Hugo was sitting there in a solid form.

"Hello Ms. Cathwo," Hugo greeted. "I am Hugo von Darke, Nicholas's legal guardian." He then flinged something at Ms. Cathwo, and her face immediately absorbed it.

"What was that?" she asked. "And why are you all carrying swords?"

"It is tough to explain mother," Two responded. Before she could start to explain anything, a roar rang out from behind the house.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nine

"What the hell was that?" Ms. Cathwo screamed.

"Get inside the DeLorean Ms. Cathwo," Hugo advised. "It will be safer in there. We will deal with whatever it was." Ms. Cathwo scrambled into the DeLorean. Nine pressed a button on the DeLorean, and it went up into the air.

"I recognize this car," Ms. Cathwo yelled from the air. "It is Doctor Emmett Brown's time machine from Back to the Future. How did you get it?"

"We will explain it to you after we defeat whatever made that roar mother," Two yelled up.

"You are not fighting whatever made that roar, young lady," Ms. Cathwo commanded.

"Sorry, but you can't boss me around anymore," Two explained. "The man who left me on your doorstep all those years ago has claimed me."

"So that is where you went!" Ms. Cathwo exclaimed. "To that crazy K50A!"

"I can see why you hated her," Nine whispered to Two. Two nodded in agreement and shot one of her classic sleep darts up at Ms. Cathwo.

"There now we won't have to listen to her," Two commented. Before either Nine or Hugo could respond, the monster that had made the roar crashed through Ms. Cathwo's house. "Do either of you know what that is?"

"Looks like it is some sort of spinosaurus xeno," Hugo commented. "I would try to go for its stomach as its weak point." Hugo then conjured a sword out of nowhere and charged towards the spinomorph.

"Think you can make a potent enough dart to knock it out?" Nine asked.

"No," Two grimmly responded.

"Too bad," Nine commented, drawing his katanas. "That would have made this so much easier."

"I am going to try something," Two told Nine. "I need you and Hugo to keep it distracted. I am going to think of a plant that could help defeat it." Two started to rack her brain thinking of some sort of plant that could help them. While she did that, Hugo took a few jabs at the monster's underside. Nine went for the opposite approach and took swings at the monsters legs, trying to make it fall. "Aha!" Two exclaimed. She started to wave her hands through the air. The ground under them started to rumble. The ground right in front of the xeno split, and out came a spriggan. "Hello Mr. Spriggan," Two yelled up to it. "We need your help to defeat that thing."

"An extraterrestrial combined with a dinosaur, two of my least favorite things," the spriggan responded in a deep monotone. "I would be help to help little miss." The spriggan then ran up to the xeno and sucker punched it. Hugo and Nine decided that it would be best not to get trampled by these giant figures and ran back to Two.

"Your idea to fight that thing was to call upon a different type of monster," Hugo remarked. "That could be catastrophic."

"No it won't," Two responded. "The spriggan will return to the ground once it defeats the xeno."

"Okay if you say so," Hugo conceded, still in doubt. "Now how are we going to get Ms. Cathwo up to make her decision?"

"I only used a small amount," Two answered, "once we get up there she should be up." Lo and behold, once they grappling hooked up to the DeLorean Ms. Cathwo was up. "Mother you have a decision to make. You can either stay at your home, which has just been destroyed, or you can drink this and go somewhere safe," Two said, offering Ms. Cathwo one of the potions Kurt gave them.

"I think that I will join you guys," Ms. Cathwo decided. She took the potion from Two and drank the whole thing. When it was all gone, Ms. Cathwo disappeared, a little flower bulb where she was. Nine picked it up and dropped it onto the ground, where a clone of Ms. Cathwo appeared.

"So who is next?" Nine asked.

"Mr. Prosne is the closest," Hugo responded.

Side Note: The Spinomorphs size in length is 66.5 ft.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Lix

Lix was walking to the courtyard for her first lesson with Kai and Tyler, when Ms. Cathwo materialized out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Ms. Cathwo asked, looking up and down Lix with a look of disapproval on her face.

"I am Lix, and you are?" Lix responded, immediately not liking Ms. Cathwo.

"I am Ms. Cathwo," Ms. Cathwo responded. "Now I would like to know where the man known as K50A is."

"I am right here Ms. Cathwo," Kurt said, having just walked around the corner. "And please, call me Kurt."

"Okay then Kurt," Ms. Cathwo responded. "I would like you to explain what is going on here."

"All in due time Ms. Cathwo, all in due time," Kurt calmly responded.

"I want answers now," Ms. Cathwo demanded.

"If you had any idea who you were talking to Ms. Cathwo, you would listen," Lix commented.

"You seem to be one nosy young lady," Ms. Cathwo replied. "I don't really care who I am talking to, I want answers."

"You are making it hard to like you Ms. Cathwo," Kurt intervened before Lix tried to cut Ms. Cathwo in half. "You might be used to giving orders, being the boss of your own company and all, but around here, _I_ give the orders. If I say you wait to learn something, you wait to learn something. Understood?" Kurt asked. He was clearly a little bit mad.

"Understood," Ms. Cathwo squeaked, feeling, for the first time in her adult life, scared.

"Good, now if you would follow me, I will lead you to the place where I want you to wait," Kurt calmly said. "Also I wouldn't recommend trying to leave this place right now. There are nasty things out there in the forest. Lix I would hurry up by the way."

Lix took off at a jog to the courtyard. When she got there she only saw one person, not two people. "Hello, I am Kai," Kai greeted. "Kurt has asked me to teach you the ways of the calm sea. I happily agreed."

"So where is the other one?" Lix asked.

"Ah, you were under the impression that we were the different people," Kai chuckled. "I am Tyler, and Tyler is me. We are two sides of the hydrokinesis coin. I represent the calm version of the sea, whereas Tyler represents the version of the sea that has a raging storm."

"So split personalities," Lix commented.

"Sort of like that," Kai agreed. "We are just two different entities trapped in the same body. Everyday we switch who is in control. Now back to the topic on hand, hydrokinesis. Hydrokinesis is one of the tougher kinesises to learn. Water likes to flow free, most of the time to constrict the free flowing nature of water people use hydromancy. The use of hand movements makes it much easier to contain water, but Kurt, Tyler, and I all agree that because of your heritage you should be able to do hydrokinesis. I shall give you a demonstration." Kai looked at the nearby fountain. The water that was spurting out of it then started to move upwards. "I want you to concentrate on keeping in like that. I will soon let go of my control on it." the water slowly started to go back down, but then it skyrocketed back up.

"Was that good?" Lix asked.

"Certainly," Kai agreed. "I can see though that you exerted a lot of energy. Until you become more fine tuned with you abilities, I recommend using hydromancy." Kai took something out of his pocket. "Here take a tiny sip of that," he recommended, handing it off to her.

She took a sip, it tasted just like hot chocolate. Confused because it didn't look like hot chocolate she asked, "What was that?"

"Nectar," Kai explained. "I wouldn't recommend drinking anymore because too much of it or its food counterpart, ambrosia, can kill you."

"Yeah, I am on a diet that restricts me from eating anything that could kill me," Lix stated, handing the drink back.

"I think you should run along to Davante's lesson now," Kai said. "I have shown you how to use hydrokinesis on calm water, which is the easy part. Tomorrow you will have to deal with using hydrokinesis or hydromancy, while in a raging storm." Kai then disappeared. Lix started to jog off to her lesson with Davante before she noticed something on the ground. It was blood, godly blood. Instead of going to Davante, she ran off to find Kurt.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

B.W.

"So B.W. what was the most dangerous thing that you killed?" Four asked.

"Depends on whether you want it just one creature or a group of creatures," B.W. answered. "But the most difficult thing that any Yautja can kill is a mockosapien. It is very tricky to kill it considering that the test for you to kill one takes place in an arena full of xenomorphs. Plus there is the fact of how it makes more of itself. Instead of reproducing, a mockosapien assimilates an organism. By the time that you find the original mockosapien it might have assimilated about ten of the xenos. Pretty much your goal of that test is to keep at least one xeno alive, and kill off all of the mockosapien. The more time that passes, the tougher it gets. It is the true test to see what a Yautja is made of. About 20 or so Yautja have tried it from what I know. Five of them failed because all of the xenos were assimilated. 12 of them were killed either by a xeno or by a mockosapien acting in self defense. Three of them managed to beat that test with only one xeno alive. Me, a Yautja named Wolf, and another Yautja named Spike are those three. Keep in mind that there are about 1000 xenos there and one mockosapien masquerading as a xeno. If you only keep one xeno alive you are facing a 1000:1 depending on how many mockosapiens you have already killed."

"So what is the most dangerous single creature you have had to kill?" Ten asked.

"Well that would have to go to the Indominus Rex xeno," B.W. explained. "Kurt thought it would be fun to use his ray that allows access between this world and the world of whatever disc is in it on Jurassic World. He managed to activate it, and the I-Rex got loose. We had to subdue it. Then Kurt had the bright idea to turn it into a xeno. He and I had to fight it for days. In the end we managed to kill it." B.W. then took off his mask and pointed to a cut in between is right mandibles saying, "This is my reminder of that day."

"Okay then," Four said in awe.

"Now enough about me, how about you two. What was the feat that you have done here that you will remember forever?" B.W. asked, putting his mask back on. "And please don't say meeting each other. I hate that true love crap."

"Well since you ruled out meeting each other, I will have to go with facing the fear smoke," Ten answered.

"Ah, the fear smoke," B.W. remarked. "That is one creature that I don't like because I can't stab it."

"Hey looks like we are here," Four interrupted. "That is the place the place where you grew up, right Tevi?"

"Yeah this should be the place," Ten commented. He was looking down at the place, and was extremely worried. "Looks like we will have to be careful. Looks like the xenos have already got to this place."

"Maybe we should go on to find Widow Crour," Four suggested.

"We can't," B.W. stated. "Even if the general isn't here, there could be other people who need our help. It is our duty to protect those that cannot protect themselves from supernatural threats." With that rousing speech B.W. took the Ford Anglia down to the ground.

Side Note: The mockosapien is based on the Thing from the 1982 movie and its prequel. Same exact powers just with a more creative name.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Four

"This place looks like a mess," Four commented.

"B.W. how long ago do you think this place was attacked?" Ten asked.

"It is strange," B.W. responded. "The damage here, indicates that the xenos have been here for about six months."

"Which is impossible because I was here six months ago," Ten remarked.

"So what is this?" Four asked.

"All an illusion my dear," a voice behind them chuckled.

"Who goes there?" B.W. asked.

"I could ask you three the same thing myself," a man answered, stepping out from behind a tent. He spotted Ten and said, "I must be dreaming, Cadet Tevisin has returned."

"Lieutenant Doyle," Ten responded, standing up straight. "If you must know I go by Ten now."

"Strange name for a cadet," Doyle commented. "Anyways, who are your friends here?"

"This is B.W. and this is Four," Ten introduced them.

"What have you been up to recently that you return with a number as a name, a girl who also has a number as a name, and someone whose name is just two letters and also has a pretty good Yautja cosplay?" Doyle asked, slightly suspicious.

"Cosplay?" B.W. repeated, confused by the word.

"Anyway come on," Doyle continued. "Me and some of the others took refugee underground when the weird xeno looking creatures appeared." Doyle opened up a hatch right next to them and they followed him down.

"What took you so long Doyle?" a voice yelled to him. "We thought you might have been caught by someone."

"No, no Margaret," Doyle responded. "On the contrary I found a few people."

"Who?" Margaret yelled back. "Please tell me you found Margot." She looked up at the descending trio, and her jaw dropped in shock. "Folit?"

"Aunt Margaret?" Four asked in confusion.

It's a small world after all. It's a small world after all.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Ten

"It really is you!" Margaret yelled in shock. "Your mother and I thought you were dead."

"Wait is she here?" Four asked, her tone very hopeful.

"Yes she is," Margaret replied. "Cathy there is someone here who you might want to see!"

"Has Doyle found Margot?" Cathy Crour asked, coming into the room, a basket full of clothes in her hand. She looked over to Margaret, and when she saw who Margaret was holding she dropped the basket. "Folit!" she screamed to embrace her adopted daughter.

"Mom, too tight," Four complained. Cathy released Four from her bear hug.

"Is that the general's boy as well?" Margaret asked looking over at Ten. He nodded yes in response.

"How are you two here?" Four asked in utter disbelief.

"Well I was over Margaret's house when this extremely thick black smoke started to cover the whole town," Cathy explained. "We were scared, so we went to the only place where we felt it was safe, here to the military base. When we got here all of the soldiers were doing battle with these xenomorph type creatures. Doyle over there was badly injured. He and a few other soldiers were going down here. They took us with them because Doyle knew us."

"Are there any other people down here?" B.W. asked.

"And where is the general?" Ten added.

"There is only one other person, he recently joined us. He had a very bad leg injury. Good thing Margaret is very good at first aid. Everyone else that came down here was either captured or killed," Doyle responded. "Sadly the general was killed trying to fight off the xenos. He died as he lived, fighting for the greater good."

"Why are there so many voices out here?" came a voice from the room over.

"No way," B.W. commented, the first time the experiments ever heard him sound shocked.

"B.W. is that you old friend?" the voice said. "Yes it is you. I am so glad to see you. Did Kurt send you?"

"We weren't sent here to pick you up, Spike," B.W. responded.

"So the two Yautja cosplayers know each other," Doyle commented.

"B.W., is this the Spike that you were talking about that completed the mockosapien test?" Ten asked.

"I wish. That was my grandfather who accomplished that," Spike commented. "I am the Knight of the Gamers Guild. B.W. and I are the only Yautja to offer Kurt some help. I was rewarded, by becoming the newest Knight of the Gamers Guild."

"You are the fourth member that we have found," B.W. remarked. "Embry, Porfirio, and Thanh have all returned."

"So no signs of Jeorge or Slick," Spike said.

"As much as I would hate to ruin the reunion I have a job to do," a voice came from the hatch.

"Nrp," Ten growled.

"Good to see you again Ten," Nrp chuckled. "No wait never mind it isn't." Something fell into the hole.

"Get down!" B.W. yelled, jumping on it. The thing exploded, sending B.W. across the room.

Both Ten and Four ran up the hatch to go catch Nrp. He had a portal opened, but before he could step through Four's chain was wrapped around him. "You are not getting away," Ten growled. He then pressed a finger to his ear and said, "Kurt you might want to see who we found. Yeah we are at the military base."

Kurt was then standing beside them. "Good job you two," he congratulated them. "I will teleport everyone here out with me. Lead me to them." Four and Ten reopened the hatch, and went down with them.

"Another person," Doyle commented. "How many of you are there?"

"No time for questions. Spike good to see you old friend," Kurt greeted him. "Since B.W. is severely injured, I need you to help Ten and Four complete their mission, rounding up all of the people who watched over the experiments when they were younger."

"I just reunited with Folit, and you want me to leave her?" Cathy asked.

"You will be reunited with her in all due time," Kurt promised. "It is for your guys' safety that you join me." All of them nodded their heads in agreement, not wanting to argue with the man who seem to be literally glowing. "Good luck on the rest of the mission you three," Kurt said before they all disappeared.

"So where to next?" Spike asked.

"The Grees are the closest," Ten responded. "So them next."

Side Note: Woooooo. This book is designed to add even more people with weird names into the mix.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Seven

"Seven, Lix I want you two to come down to the place where our guests currently are, there is someone here that you two need to decide what to do with," Kurt said through the earpieces.

"I was already on my way there, I need to talk to you about something," Lix responded.

Seven took off at a mad dash towards the waiting room. _Is Professor Retuven here? That could be the only person who I could think of being here that I would be required to see. It can't be the professor though, Kurt said that we needed to decide to do something with this person._ By the time he got to the waiting room he saw a few of the guardians of the other experiments there. "He is back there," Doyle told him, pointing to a door right behind himself.

"Thank you Mr.-" Seven started.

"Doyle. No need for Mr. though, just call me Doyle," Doyle requested.

Seven nodded in agreement. Before he opened the door, Lix entered the room. She looked really worried about something. Before Seven could ask about it, she said, "Let's see who is the person Kurt wanted us to see." She pushed open the doors, to see Kurt and a figure with a bag over his head.

"Why do they have a bag on their head?" Seven asked.

"Just shut the doors," Kurt replied. "We don't need them to know what happens to this awful creature." Seven let go of the doors, letting them swing close. Once the door was closed Lix removed the bag from the figures head.

"Nrp," Seven spat, once the bag was removed.

"This is the person that killed my parents in cold blood," Lix said in disbelief. "I imagined him to be older, even with the knowledge of him being One's reverse world counterpart."

"So you're the daughter of the fools who I had the xenos rip limb from limb," Nrp taunted. "I might not have been in the house when the xenos killed them, but I could see through the xenos' eyes. The part from where I recorded was about a minute after that foolish mortal let me in. Your parents put up a good fight, but without that blade in your pocket they were quickly overwhelmed. I relished the looks of terror on their faces as first your father fell, and then your mother."

"It is your choice what to do with him," Kurt stated before Nrp could continue with his taunts. "I did say that I would reserve the rights of killing him to you."

"Ah yes," Nrp chuckled. "Have the girl kill me, so that way my blood isn't on your hands. When was the last time you actually killed someone, and not just imprisoned them."

"You really need to learn when to shut your mouth Nrp," Kurt stated. Nrp tried to continue to talk further, but his mouth was sealed shut.

"I am going to go through with what I said," Lix stated. "I am going to kill Nrp, and avenge my parents."

"Lix we should think this through and not kill him on the spot," Seven suggested. "He is Truk's right hand man. Imagine how much information Embry could glean from him."

"He might of been _Truk's_ right hand man, but he wouldn't have been part of Primordial Chaos's inner circle," Kurt explained. "After the fact that Net and Tac were working for me was revealed, Primordial Chaos wouldn't trust any of Truk's experiments. Rolmando knew more about the operation then he does."

"So we don't need him for any information?" Lix asked.

"Nope," Kurt stated. "The real person whom we should be going after if we want more information will be Chameleon. He is the unofficial Fifth Horseman. He is the only member of Primordial Chaos's group that would get as much information as the Horsemen. If you are going to go through with killing him, then use this." Kurt offered her his own sword. "It makes it so that way it is impossible for him to come back as a ghost. Sadly Riptide did not receive that function when it was broken off from my other sword."

"Wait," Seven interrupted. "You had a second sword, which Lix's sword is apart of."

"Yes," Kurt replied. "Riptide is one of the seven blades that can fuse together to make my other sword. Each of the blades got two of the special abilities of my swords. Riptide got the ability of discreteness and the ability of returning to the user."

"This just gets weirder and weirder," Lix commented. She carefully took Kurt's sword, acting like it might explode into even blades at any moment. She raised the sword right up over her head and swung it down with so much force that the cracking of Nrp's skull could be heard from outside the room.

"Good no spirit rose up from the body," Kurt commented. "Nrp is no more. Now what was it that you came to talk to me about?"

"I think that something might be wrong with Kai/Tyler," Lix stated.

"Why so?" Kurt asked.

"When I was done with my lesson today, I noticed a spot of golden blood on the ground," Lix explained. "I had decided that you should know about it."

"Hmmm, that is very weird because Kai/Tyler's blood isn't blood at all, but pure water," Kurt stated. "There might be something extremely wrong with him, or it could just be that Kai and Tyler are separating into their own separate bodies again. You probably don't know this, but they weren't always the same person."

"I know," Lix interrupted. "Kai told me that he and Tyler were two separate entities stuck in the same body."

"Good," Kurt replied. "It is most likely something not to worry about."

Side Note: Nrp was pretty much a main antagonist here, but don't worry. I gave future plans for him.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Two

"We are about a minute away from Mr. Prosne's house," Two commented, her face buried behind the map that Kurt had given them.

"That doesn't bode well for what we have to do," Hugo remarked.

"Why?" Two asked, not bothering to look up.

"Well if look out of the map for about five seconds, you might see why," Hugo stated. Two looked out of the map and out the window in front of her. She realized why Hugo said it didn't bode well. Mr. Prosne's house was on fire.

"I am going to go a few blocks away," Nine stated. "If the firefighters see a flying DeLorean touch down near the fire, they might freak out." Nine went a few streets down and quickly set the DeLorean on the ground. "Hopefully no one saw us."

"Why did we decide to fly to the house, and not just drive to the house once we were a mile away?" Two asked.

"It might be best that we set down here, and walk to the house," Hugo commented. "When was the last time that you saw a DeLorean driving around. It might be suspicious if a DeLorean tries to drive near a fire."

"Hugo's right," Nine agreed. "We should probably start walking there now. If we hurry up we could hopefully get to the Wight household after this before dark. Good thing the incantation for you Hugo can last for 24 hours." Hugo nodded in agreement and all three of them set off at a brisk pace towards the fire.

When they got a street away, they were met by a roadblock. The police officer manning the roadblock told them, "You can't go this way. The Prosne household has been set ablaze."

"We have information regarding Mr. Prosne's lost son sir," Two responded.

"We closed that case last month because there wasn't enough information," the man said.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Hugo complained. He took something out of his pocket and threw it at the officer.

"My eyes!" the officer screamed.

"Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, nice," Nine commented. All three of them ran past the man. "Wait let me put up an illusion first. Kurt has recently taught me how." Nine waved his hands through the air. "Anyone who can't see through illusions will see us as firemen. If there is anyone attuned to illusions then we are screwed." They continued to run down to Mr. Prosne's house.

When they got to the house, the fire was completely put out. Noticing that there were people there that weren't firefighters, Nine shed the illusions. The man that One had once described to be Mr. Prosne was standing near his lawn, looking at his ruined house. Nine decided to walk up to Mr. Prosne and the other two followed him. When Mr. Prosne saw them approaching he said, "I don't want to have an interview done about this."

"We aren't here to talk to you about the fire Mr. Prosne," Hugo responded. "We are here to talk about your missing son."

"What do know about Osen?" Mr. Prosne asked, he had a shocked look on his face.

"Well we work with K50A," Two answered.

"So he couldn't come with common courtesy?" Mr. Prosne asked.

"There are others that he works with," Nine explained.

"So why did he send you three to talk to me?" Mr. Prosne inquired.

"Remember the letter that came with Osen?" Hugo asked. "Well the strange things that Kurt talked about on it, were supernatural in nature."

"Ha, you think I believe that crap," Mr. Prosne answered. "If I wasn't so nice, I would think that you three caused this."

"Yeah Kurt we are going to need some help with this," Nine stated into his earpiece. "Send One to us." They were standing there for a few seconds before One was suddenly standing next to them.

"Dad!" One yelled.

"Osen, is that you?" Mr. Prosne asked in shock.

"Yes it is me," One responded.

Mr. Prosne ran up to give him a big hug. "What have you been doing for the past three months?" Mr. Prosne asked.

"Oh you know, helping save the world," One responded.

"I just can't believe it is you," Mr. Prosne stated still in shock.

"I can give you the password," One stated. "Remember, remember the 5th of November."

"As much as I would hate to interrupt this delightful reunion, whatever caused this fire might still be out there," Hugo interrupted. "We should probably get going to the Wight household. One you still have the potion that will return you to the dojo?" One nodded. "Good. Mr. Prosne here take this, it will take you someplace safe." Hugo tossed one of the vials to Mr. Prosne.

"Thank you," Mr. Prosne responded. "And please call me Jim." Both Jim and One uncapped their vials and drank. They then disappeared, leaving a flower bulb where a clone of Jim sprung up.

"Next stop, the Wight family," Nine stated.


	20. Kurt Interview 2

Okay this is mainly just to be a little side break. It gives you an idea of what the experiments are facing.

Truk and Mr. 756- Both have practically limitless powers. It might see like one of them should be in charge, but they aren't because they lack Primordial Chaos's focus.

Hugo von Light: He is a master of illusions and bending wills.

Sinnerstar: He has three main forms. A human form, a cat form(don't ask), and a form of a giant spaceship named Sinistar. For everyone who doesn't know pop culture copy and paste this link into your hot bar to understand why the Sinistar form is his scariest. watch?v=S-XEINagmaU

Primordial Chaos: His powers are a complete mystery because he has been nothingness since the big bang.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

One

"Come on Kurt is waiting for you!" One yelled to Jim.

"One you don't need to rush people around," Kurt commented, having walked around the corner. "Jim Prosne. I am Kurt50Alien, but you can just call me Kurt." He stuck his hand out to Jim.

"And you can just call me Jim," Jim responded accepting his hand. "Osen- I mean One- has been explaining to me the rules of this place. I know that you are immortal and that 5 of your most dangerous enemies have teamed up to become the Horsemen of the Apocalypse and the Apocalypse itself."

"That is the gist of it," Kurt responded nodding his head. "Ah and if it isn't Tac," Kurt commented seeing Tac rounding the corner.

"Now I am confused," Jim stated. "She looks just like the girl that was there to collect me."

"She is from the reverse world Dad," One stated.

"Right," Jim responded. "Reverse color pallet."

"Hello Mr. Prosne. I am Tac, One's girlfriend," Tac introduced herself.

"One you didn't say you now had a girlfriend," Jim teased.

"Follow me to meet some of the other people who you will see here pretty often," Kurt requested. While they walked Kurt started to hum.

"I recognize the tune of what you are humming, but I can't quite name it," Jim stated.

"'Pure Imagination' from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory," Kurt responded. "I find that it perfectly encapsulates the dojo. Of course I don't have a chocolate waterfall, but I do have magic that would normally be thought to be pure imagination."

"I see," Jim stated. They kept on walking to the room where everyone was waiting.

"So our gracious host has finally returned," Ms. Cathwo commented. "With the girl who will confuse the heck out of me no doubt."

"Honestly Kimberly, do you have anything nice to say?" Doyle asked, Ms. Cathwo having given her name to them recently. This caused Kimberly to scowl at Doyle.

"Knock it off you two," Cathy sighed. She then looked up at Kurt saying, "These two have been at each others' throats since you left here."

"Oh well," Kurt sighed. "They will have to get used to each others company. Until I have all of you proficiently trained, you won't really be able to leave the dojo."

"Why not?"Margaret asked.

"Now that you are here you are even more prime targets," One explained.

"So we were moved from in danger without protection to in even greater danger with protection," Kimberly stated.

"Yes," Kurt agreed. "Now if you notice that door on your left, there are rooms set up for each of you with your names on them. Margaret, Doyle don't worry about not having a room set up for you. The dojo is sentient so it added rooms for you. Don't worry about any ruckas you hear outside of your rooms. It is most likely just some of the other people who watched over some of the others. I wish you all a goodnight because I won't be back here later." With that he walked out.

"So you two got any good stories to tell?" Doyle asked Tac and One. All the others except for Kimberly nodded in agreement that they wanted a story. Tac and One then launched into the story about their adventure through the Labyrinth.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Spike

"This is it, the Gree household," Four commented.

"Looks like the McCallister household from Home Alone," Ten commented.

"That is your first thought?" Spike asked. "A Christmas movie?"

"Hey Christmas is in a few days," Ten argued.

"He has a fair point Spike," Four agreed.

"Yeah I guess he does," Spike conceded. "Based on the readings my helmet is giving me there is only one heat sig inside."

"Heat sig?" Four repeated, confused.

"It means heat signature," Ten explained. "That can't be good. It either means that both of the Grees are dead and it is there killer still inside."

"Or that only one of them is still alive," Four finished.

"Or just one of them is out," Spike suggested. "And I thought that _I_ was a pessimist." Suddenly an arrow whizzed past them. "Nevermind looks like it is door number one. I am going to take the car down." The car started to lose altitude.

When they got to the ground a voice yelled at them, "Who goes there?"

"We come in peace!" Four yelled back. "We just need to talk to you about Mr. and Mrs. Gree!"

"They are dead," the voice yelled back at them, it seemed to be distinctly female. "In fact the whole neighborhood is dead. I was the only one that survived when the things attacked. I think my powers helped me survive."

"Powers?" Ten asked. "What can you do?"

"Come over here so that way we don't have to yell anymore," the female yelled back. When Spike, Ten, and Four got over to her, the realized that it was only a girl around Ten and Four's age, holding a bow. She continued to talk saying, "My powers are mainly telekinetic, but I do have a little control over the earth."

"Very interesting," Spike commented. "And your name my dear?"

"Mila Bond," the girl stated.

"That is an interesting last name there," Ten commented.

"Before you ask, no I am not related to James Bond," Mila stated.

"Wasn't going to ask," Four stated.

"So why were you three looking for the Grees in a flying car?" Mila asked.

"Do you know about their adopted son Thark Gree?" Spike asked.

"Yeah!" Mila responded, sounding ecstatic. "He was my best friend before he disappeared!"

"Well we came from where he currently is," Ten stated. "We know him by Three."

"Funny," Mila remarked. "That is what I knew him as."

"Mila do you want to see him again?" Four asked.

"You mean I can?" Mila asked, her eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Yes," Ten responded. "You just need to drink this." He offered her one of the vials, which she immediately grabbed from his hand and drank the whole thing. She disappeared, leaving a bulb in her place.

"So Widower Sive next?" Spike asked.

"Yup," Four agreed. They all went back to the Anglia and took off.

Side Note: I will keep coming back to the fact of Mila's father side. I just want to make it clear. She isn't related to James Bond. It is just a funny joke that I thought up.


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Three

Three was walking off to his bedroom when Mila flattened him. "Mila?" Three said, looking confused after they both got up and brushed themselves off.

"Three! It has been so long I have missed you!" Mila yelled. She ran to him and gave him a big hug.

"Where are Mr. and Mrs. Gree?" Three asked.

"I am sorry Three, but they are dead," Mila responded, a look of pure sadness in her eyes. Three's eyes started to well up as he lowered himself to the ground. Mila wasn't really sure what to do, she wasn't really the person whose shoulder people cried on. "Please don't cry Three. I hate to see you cry," Mila requested, but Three just kept on crying. Soon Mila realized that there were tears of joy mixed in too.

"Do you know how much I have wanted to see someone from my old life?" Three asked. "I do have friends here, but I haven't really built the bond with with them, that I have with you."

"I was lonely without you," Mila confided in him. "I was the weird girl who scared people. They didn't accept me because they thought that I imagined that I could move objects with my mind. You were the only person who believed me, but now the dynamic duo of Three and Mila are back. Thrila is once more." She playfully bumped into Three. "So how has life been treating you these past three months."

"I have been helping save the world," Three commented. "Turns out I have molecular powers."

"Yeah right," Mila scoffed. Three immediately turned his right hand into a shield. "Impressive," Mila commented, clapping. "See this is why I missed you, we had so much playful banter. Ever since you disappeared things started going down hill. Everyone started to get more bold. I was getting bullied about ten times a day. I think people didn't bully me when I was around you was because you were respected. Then these weird creatures attacked the neighborhood. I was with Mr. and Mrs. Gree when it happened. I somehow conjured up a protective cocoon around myself and didn't know how to get rid of it. When it finally disappeared the whole neighborhood was dead. People would end up thinking that I did it, so I stayed in the neighborhood."

"It is okay now," Three stated. "Here you will have food, warm water, a nice bed, new clothing, and most importantly more friends."

"Like those two kids our age that sent me here?" Mila asked.

"Yeah, there are twelve others with crazy powers, including those two," Three explained. "Those two were Ten and Four. I like to call them the couple with surprises."

"They did seem like they were full of surprises," Mila commented. This caused Three to chuckle. "I really missed you Three," Mila said leaning in towards him.

"I did too," Three agreed, also leaning in. Their lips met each other in a passionate kiss. "I love you Mila."

"I love you too Three," Mila stated.

"I don't think Kurt will mind if you stay in my room tonight," Three suggested. He got up and walked to his room, Mila close behind.

Side Note: Okay this is the second to last relationship. Only one more to go.


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Hugo

"Looks like we aren't going to make it there tonight," Hugo commented. He was driving since Nine was resting at the moment. "I will take us to place where we can stay the night and possibly acquire information about the Wights."

"What is the place called?" Two asked.

"The St. Augustine Lighthouse," Hugo replied. "One of the most haunted places in America. Of course the spirits there are just a cover up for the Mythical Motel that is there. All of the Mythical Motels were built under supposedly haunted places so that way regular mortals wouldn't accidentally stumble upon them."

"So we are going to be spending a night under a lighthouse?" Nine repeated, slightly confused.

"Yeah, we should be there in about an hour," Hugo responded. "And from there the Wights only lived about 30 minutes away driving a car. Makes since that they would live so close considering the whole family were part-time paranormal investigators from what Eight told me."

 **One Hour Later:**

"And we are here," Hugo commented. The lighthouse looked worn out, like it hadn't been used in centuries.

Hugo walked up to a rock right next to the lighthouse's base and knocked on it three times. A little man popped out and looked around. When his eyes landed on Hugo and the two experiments he said, "Ah Hugo, good to see you again old friend. Let me guess three rooms?"

"It is nice to see you too Ian," Hugo greeted. "And no two rooms will do. These two love to share a room." This made a smirk appear on Ian's face. "Now I know what you are thinking Ian. I wouldn't think about it. These are two of Kurt's experiments."

"Interesting," Ian commented. "The rager and the herbokinetic. Follow me to your rooms." Ian's little head went back into the hole. Hugo, Nine, and Two followed him down. "We aren't very busy tonight, so we have rooms available right near the exit. Hugo you can go to the left. Experiments to the rights."

"Mr. Ian, do you know anything about the Wight family who live nearby?" Two asked.

"Sure I do," Ian replied. "The parents were killed in a xeno attack about a fortnight ago. I have no news about the two kids. I am pretty sure they were called Newt and Hebzahba."

"Thank you," Nine thanked. "For that bit of information I will give you this." Nine tossed Ian a small red coin.

"I like this one Hugo," Ian remarked. "He has access to Bloodcoins."

"Goodnight," Hugo called to the experiments. "See you two tomorrow morning."

 **The Next Day:**

"Did you sleep well Hugo?" Nine asked in the dining hall the next morning.

"Yeah," Hugo responded. "It has been awhile since I slept in a bed."

"So, we heading out to find Newt and Hebzahba?" Two inquired. "Nine and I asked some of the others here what they knew about the two children. Most said that the last place Newt and Hebzahba were spotted was in the Wight house."

"So let's head there first," Hugo commented.


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Nine

"I don't think that they are here anymore," Nine commented once they got to the place. "It looks like it is in utter ruins."

"Well Grant did give me something that can see heat signatures before we left," Two remarked. She took them out of her pocket and placed them on her head. "I see two heat sigs in the basement. One seems around our size and the other one a little smaller."

"The one around your size is probably Newt, which means the other one is Hebzahba," Hugo commented. "We should be very careful, I can sense something extremely dangerous around."

"I can sense it too," Nine agreed. "We should go in to talk to them." Nine tried to jiggle the handle of the door, but it wouldn't move. He then kicked it in.

"Who is that?" one of the Wight children called up from the cellar.

"We come in peace," Two yelled back.

"That is what the people who killed our parents said," the other Wight child yelled.

"If we wanted to harm you, you would already be harmed," Hugo said.

"Fine, come to the the top of the basement stairs, and we will see if we can trust you," the first Wight child said. Hugo, Two, and Nine went to the top of the stairs. "You three look normal," the older Wight child, Newt, commented. "I guess we can trust you. Come on down." Hugo, Two, and Nine followed Newt and Hebzahba further into the basement.

"So what brings you three here?" Hebzahba asked.

"We have been trying to find the families of the rest of us," Nine responded.

"There are more of you?" Newt remarked in shock.

"We are only two of ten," Two answered. "Hugo here is just to make it less suspicious that two kids are going around on their own. I am Two, and this is Nine." Nine waved.

"Numbers as names," Hebzahba chuckled. "That is extremely funny."

"Heb, be quiet," Newt scolded her. "Let them finish their story. Please continue."

"So as Two was saying," Hugo picked up, "have you wondered where Eithet has been these past three months?"

"Yeah," Newt and Hebzahba both responded.

"Well he has been helping save the world," Nine stated. The two girls started to smirk so Nine continued, "It is true if you want a demonstration of our powers, Two can give you a show of her powers." Two closed her eyes, concentrating. Soon roots began to sprout around them. The two Wight girls gained a look of awe. "See. Here, drink this to go see Eithet." Nine offered the girls a potion each.

"I don't know," Newt commented. "We just met, and for all we know you could be tricking us." Before the others could give more evidence that they were trustworthy, a cackle rang through the basement.

"About time," the cackler remarked. "You have no idea how long we have been waiting for. Right Blizzarina?"

"Exactly, Cham," Blizzarina agreed.

A blast of frigid air leaked down into the basement. The ground right behind the Wight sisters split open, and out crawled a regular xenomorph. Seeing this Nine yelled at them, "Get in a corner and try to keep each other safe! Eight will try to kill us if one of you two got hurt! Two, Hugo do all you can to help! I am going to go after Cham!" With that Nine ran up the stairs at a blinding speed.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Two

Two was trying to keep the xeno in a locked position for Hugo to stab at, but it kept on thrashing too much that the vines couldn't wrap around it. Blizzarina kept on advancing to the sisters, but everytime she got within a foot she was bounced back by something.

"I would arm yourselves you two!" Two screamed to them. "Blizzarina might soon switch tactics to get to you!"

" _Don't worry_ ," Newt's voice sounded in her mind. " _Heb's force field can hold off anything. I am lending her some of my powers, so that way she can keep it going for longer than she normally does. You don't think we investigated the paranormal unprepared now did you?"_

"Hugo did you hear that?" Two asked him.

"Yep, looks like she is a telepath," Hugo responded.

Nine's voice rang out through the house, "Cham come and fight me like a man. Don't hide in fear."

The xeno then slammed into Hebzahba's force field, causing it to flicker. A sword then clattered to the ground, and Two turned around to see Hugo back in a vaporous form. "Do I have to do everything myself?" Two asked, looking up to the roof. She drew her khopesh and ran at the xeno. The xeno turned to look at her. It left the force field and ran to attack Two. The xeno raised its tail and met Two's sword. "Hugo this is worrying. It shouldn't have the intelligence to use its tail as a sword in combat."

"We gave them intelligence," Blizzarina laughed. She had turned into a pure blizzard to try and get into the force field. Hugo took this as an opportunity for combat in his smoke form. He "ran" up to Blizzarina. The blizzard turned inwards to Hugo to try and combat him off. "Buzz off old man. This is no place for someone like you to interfere."

"Not a chance," Hugo snapped back. "You want to try and harm innocents, I will fight you off."

Two's sword kept on clanging against the spike on the tail when the xeno spoke, "Why must you fight me Tekat? Don't you recognize me?"

"Megan?" Two asked, in a state of momentary confusion. The xeno took this as the perfect chance to strike. It went to go plunge its tail into Two's stomach, but it was intercepted by a katana.

"Yeah try and harm my girlfriend, I dare you?" Nine snarled. He stabbed the xeno in the stomach where black smoke started to pour out. "Fear smoke!" Nine yelled. He grabbed Two by the arm and dragged her to the sisters. "Let us in! That can make us go mad with fear, and then your only chance to see Eithet again is smashed!" The force field yielded slightly, just enough for them to quickly get in.

"What about Hugo?" Newt asked.

"You saw the black smoke that went up to Blizzarina, right?" Two asked. The sisters nodded. "Well that is Hugo. He is immune to fear smoke in his gas form. So since it will take a while for the smoke to clear out I want you two to tell us what are the abilities that you use in your paranormal investigations."

"Well I can set up a telepathic link between any group of people," Newt stated. "I can lend power to others. I can heal minor wounds. That is just my supportive abilities. I can create winds to send away any nearby spirits. In fact I was just thinking about using it on the smoke."

"You do that," Nine said. "And you Hebzahba or do you prefer just Heb?"

"Heb will do," Heb responded. "As you can see, I can create force fields. I also have _the_ sixth sense."

"She means the one that the kid had in that one movie by the master of twists," Newt explained.

"I am mainly supportive," Heb continued. "I can predict incoming danger to myself. The final power I have is that I can conjure up a feast that won't spoil. Too bad I can only do it once every two weeks."

"So what happened to Cham?" Hugo asked Nine, the fear smoke having been dissipated.

"The coward ran," Nine responded.

"Same with Blizzarina," Hugo stated.

"Here are the potions that will take you two to Eithet, or as we know him Eight," Two said, offering the girls two of the potions. The two girls took them and gulped them down.

"Next stop Professor Retuven's house," Nine commented.

Side Note: Even with his terrible movies from the last decade, Shyamalan is still the master of twists because of the Sixth Sense. Hopefully he is fully back to form thanks to "The Visit" and "Split."


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Eight

The dojo's dining room was set up with four long tables for breakfast that morning. Eight, Five, Three, Mila, One, Kurt, and Embry were currently in there eating. Eight was buttering a piece of toast, when Newt and Heb appeared right above the table. Seeing the two girls appear, One caught them before they fell onto the table thanks to his quick reflexes.

"Eithet!" the two girls screamed, running to give their adopted brother a hug.

"Newt, Heb," Eight responded. "I missed you two so much. Where are Mom and Dad?" This prompted Heb to start to cry.

 _Nice going Eithet,_ Newt's voice sounded in his mind.

 _Hey how was I supposed to know what would happen,_ Eight retorted.

"Both of you stop it," Embry scolded.

"You could hear that?" Newt inquired.

"No conversation is safe when I am around," Embry chuckled, "since I can read minds. I am Embry by the way." Embry offered a handshake to Newt.

"Well we were just starting to eat if you two would care to join us," Kurt offered. "I am Kurt50Alien. But you can just call me Kurt." Newt and Heb took seats right next to each other. One retook his seat as well.

"It is so nice to meet you two," Five said, trying to strike up a conversation with Newt, not realizing that he was blending in with the his surroundings. "Eight kept on mentioning how you two had very strange powers. I am Five by the way. Eight and I are practically best friends." Newt looked around confused. Five didn't understand why, until he looked down and saw that he was invisible. He returned to a natural color and continued, "Sorry, I sometimes don't realize when I am invisible." This caused Newt to crack a smile.

Heb, on the other hand, was being entertained by One. He kept on changing his nose, causing Heb to giggle.

Newt had turned to look at the person sitting across from her, Mila. "At least I am not going to be the only new kid here," Mila commented. "The name is Bond, Mila Bond. And before you ask, no I am not related to James Bond."

"Your accent and how you introduced yourself could have fooled me," Newt responded. "So what can you do?" Instead of answering in a conventional way, Mila used her telekinetic powers to eat her last bit of waffle. This caused Newt to clap.

"So how do you two like this place?" Kurt asked, Newt and Heb.

"It is amazing," Heb commented. Newt nodded in agreement.

"Good because it only gets better from here," Kurt remarked. "After all of you are done eating, Eight and Three, I want you two to give, Mila, Newt, and Heb here the tour of the place."

"Can do," Eight responded.

"In fact, Five I want you to go with them," Kurt continued. "And would you look who showed up. Spike, Ten, and Four have returned with Dr. Mectix."

"Yeah, we decided to bring her with us instead of drinking the potion," Spike stated. "She has gone insane because of something though. We also found Mr. Sive dead on his doorstep."

"Sad, very sad," Kurt commented. "Now you three go rest, you earned it." He then walked up to Dr. Mectix and presumably took her to the med bay.

"So where do you three want to head first?" Three asked.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Five

They decided to visit the museum first. Today's exhibit was the living things exhibit. Heb and Eight went to go look at the non-super powered humans, and Three and Mila went to go look at the weird specimens. Five, however, was just staring off into space. "I only just met you, and I can tell that something is off with you," Newt commented, on his behavior. He just kept on staring off into space, acting like he didn't hear her. "Listen, I am just trying to help. There is no reason whatsoever to give me the silent trea-" Newt was cut off when Five's lips slammed against her own. Newt pushed him away. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she yelled at him.

"I am sorry," Five apologized, blushing. "It is just that… nevermind." He then walked over to a corner of the museum, muttering to himself, and sat down. Newt started to feel kinda bad for acting for acting so brash to him, that she went over to talk to him some more. "What do you want? I thought that you wouldn't want to talk to me after what I did," he stated coldly, not looking up at her.

"I just want to say that I am not mad at you," Newt answered. "It was just so unexpected that I had no idea how to react. Can you please explain why you felt the need to kiss me though?" Newt asked, sitting down next to Five.

"I have no idea why I did it," Five explained. "And if you want to know why I was staring off into space, it is because I am devastated by the news that Mr. Sive is dead. He was the person that watched over me before I came here to the dojo."

"I am so sorry," Newt apologized. "If I had known I wouldn't have responded to you in such a jerkish way."

"No, it is okay," Five responded. "I kissed you without your permission. You had every right to respond the way you did."

"I could have responded a little bit less like a jerk," Newt admitted, giving Five a playful push.

"Why do Eight and Heb call you Newt by the way?" Five asked.

"Well my real name is Rebecca," Newt explained. "Mine and Heb's parents were really big Alien fans. They named me after the little girl that Ellen Ripley found in Aliens. They call me Newt as a nickname. It just caught on so much that I use it as my regular name." Her eyes were welling up just talking about her parents. Five cautiously wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. "I don't know if anyone has ever told you this, but you are a really great guy Five. Even though we kinda got off to a rocky start in your second conversation, I honestly think that. No wonder Eight choose you as his best friend."

"Thank you, Newt," Five said.

"If you and I are going to be dating then you have to think of something else to call me," Newt joked. She looked up at Five and smiled.

"How about I call you Becky?" Five asked.

"No, it feels off," Newt remarked.

Five furrowed his brow, thinking of a name for Newt. "I got it," he stated. "How about Night?"

"Interesting. I like it," Newt chuckled. Five started to laugh along with her. Newt then stopped laughing and slammed her lips against Five's. When they were done kissing, she stated, "There now we are even."

"Hey you two," Mila yelled over to them. "Loving banter is mine and Three's thing. Get your own." In response Newt stuck out her tongue. This caused both Three and Five to chuckle.

Before Mila could say anything in retort, an alarm went off, and the museum exhibits changed into a tree design.

"I didn't do anything!" Eight yelled to the others, him and Heb running back to them.

"Don't worry Eight," Kurt chided, having rushed to the room as soon as he could. "That alarm is just there for when an interesting development in the time tree occurs. Hmmm. It looks like time travel has become extremely unstable. It is working again, but not at a stable rate."

"Meaning?" Newt asked.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Heb yelled. A car suddenly barreled out of nowhere. It was the DeLorean.

"That was extremely unexpected," Hugo stated, getting out. He, Two, Nine, and a man, who was most likely Professor Retuven, all looked extremely shook. "One minute we were flying over Area 51, the next minute we are here."

"And time travel is back down," Kurt commented. "Greetings Professor Retuven. I am-"

"The famous Kurt50Alien," the professor finished. "I have taken liberties to study up on all that I could find on. It wasn't much. You flew under many radars as Kurt50Alien up until 200 years ago. I want to know why."

"It is complicated," Kurt responded. "Now if you would follow me so that way I can explain to all of the adults here what is going on. Oh and by the way, Mila, Newt, Heb, the dojo has added rooms for you three in the hallway where the experiments sleep." He, the professor, and Hugo left the museum to find the rest of the adults.

"Okay," Mila answered. He then turned to look at Two and Nine saying, "So you two are kind of like the de facto leaders when Kurt isn't around, from what Three told me at least."

"Well Nine is," Two responded. "But I am the brain behind his brawn."

"It is a group effort," Nine modestly stated. "I just have the most experience."

"Well not anymore," Newt challenged. "I am turning 15 next week and I have been paranormal investigating since I was 6."

"I still have more experience," Nine said, taking up her challenge. "I have been training since I was 4." He then issued a command to the museum, "Museum, back to today's exhibit." The exhibit of living creatures returned. "Now if you excuse me I am going to go take a nap. Only wake me if there is a life threatening attack on the dojo." With that he slumped off.

"Don't worry about him," Two stated. "He is just cranky that we nearly got blown to bits. We were lucky that the DeLorean's time travel activated when it did. One second later and we wouldn't be here, except as spirits." With that Two also left the museum.

"Well we should probably continuing this tour to other places," Five commented.

Side Note: I know that the relationship between Five and Newt might seem forced, but they are in the same boat really. They both just lost their parents, and even though he has been part of the magical world for a few months now, he still has a lot to learn.


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Net

"Come on, Kurt is holding the seance to talk to the spirits of our dead loved ones," Net told the tour group. They had just finished with the whole tour and chased after Net. The seance was being held in the rec room. Kurt started to mutter some incantations. When he was done the room was alive with little white "spirit orbs." Everyone except for Heb and Nine was surprised by this.

"Why does everyone seem so excited?" Heb asked. "They were here before."

"Because not everyone is attuned to spirits like you and I," Nine commented. "That nap that I took was extremely refreshing, it allowed me to actually use my sixth sense, which is usally dormant."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Two jokingly asked.

"I can't tap dance," Nine answered with a grin on his face. They all then turned their attention back to the spirit balls, which were becoming more defined. They became 7 figures. 3 female and 4 male.

"Hello Kurt," one of the female spirits said.

"Baba," Kurt replied.

"Wait Baba, as in Baba Yaga?" Newt asked.

"She was inspired off of me thanks to my unorthodox method of transportation," Baba answered. "I am the original Archer of the Gamers Guild."

"Hello Mom," Nine greeted Baba.

"Mom!?" everyone else in the room besides Kurt and the spirits repeated.

"Yeah, I needed a base sample of DNA to create all of the experiments," Kurt explained. "Well I couldn't find a living female that was willing so I went back in time to ask the one person who would end up doing anything for me, Baba."

"I would have done anything for you because you had saved my life," Baba replied. "If it wasn't for you I would have died of starvation."

"Enough of this shit," one of the male figures remarked. "I want to talk to my boy. Cadet Tevisin, it is nice to see you again my boy."

"General," Ten nodded. "I am sorry that you died."

"Ha," the general laughed. "Don't be. I died a hero. I made it so that way you had more allies. And once you see Doyle, tell him that he is the general now." The general's spirit then disappeared.

"Once they are done talking to who they need to talk to they will disappear," Kurt explained. "Except for Baba. I have her anchored to me. I feel bad about her death that it was the least I could do."

Two spirits, a male and a female, then moved up to Newt, Heb, and Eight. "We are so proud of you three," the female said.

"I am sorry I didn't throw up my force field in time," Heb apologized.

"It is okay Hebby dear," Mr. Wight responded. "You two got out of there okay. That is all that we care about."

"There is one more person here that we would like to talk to," Mrs. Wight stated. "The one known as Five." Five, who was standing next to Newt and holding her hand, looked up at the spirits. "Break your little girl's heart, and we will have to break you. It doesn't matter that we are spirits. We can become poltergeists." And with that delightful warning, Mr. and Mrs. Wight disappeared.

The next spirits to come forward were the ones of Mr. and Mrs. Gree. Then Mr. Sive. Each ghost talked to the child that they watched grow for years. When all of the spirits were done, only Baba and an unformed spirit orb remained.

"Where are my parents?" Lix asked.

"It sadly looks like the voodoo incantation didn't draw them forward, I am sorry," Kurt apologized. "But I think that this spirit orb is especially interested in you for some reason." the spirit orb then dart forward into Lix's chest, where a green light then shone out. In a mangled voice Lix stated:

 _The sixteen have gathered._

 _The ones who will help defeat nothing._

 _The bonds they forge will be lasting._

 _This might all seem like blather._

 _But it has a point of something._

 _The great prophecies are passing._

 _These sixteen will seem trapped._

 _But they have the freedom they need._

 _If only they look outside of other's greed._

"What was that?" Seven asked.

"It seems as though I underestimated the Oracle of Delphi," Kurt commented. "It looks like it has given the third great prophecy."

Side Note: Two things. First, Baba is the only person who Kurt has ever truly loved, hence why she is technically the mother of the experiments. Second, yes the other two great prophecies are the ones from the Percy Jackson series.


	30. Kurt Interview 3

This is all about songs connecting to the 17 main characters. The 16 that gathered and my character. The songs can either be connected to their personalities, names or powers. Some of them I can't come up with ones on my own so they are to you to decide.

One-Animals

Two and Tac-Earth Song

Three-One for you to decide

Four-This girl is on fire

Five-You decide

Six and Seven-The Mario Super Star theme

Eight-It's a small world after all

Nine- Capital City's Safe and Sound

Ten and Net-Thunder

Lix-Last one for you to decide

Mila-Any James Bond theme. No she isn't related to him.

Newt and Heb-Heroes Tonight

Kurt-Immortals

The song for the story in general-Kung Fu Fighting(Because of the craziness of the story).

The final one will be for the couples of the series. Including my character and Baba.


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Lix

"What are you talking about?" Lix asked in a dazed state.

"That spirit orb was the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi," Kurt explained. "It has been dormant for nearly 200 years. The last time it gave out a prophecy it had something to do with the great prophecies."

"Oh no, I have read up on the Secret War a lot recently," Lix stated. "Those prophecies caused a lot of deaths. Are you sure that it is the third great prophecy?"

"100%," Kurt replied, looking extremely grim.

"What about the prophecy that start all of this? Wouldn't that be a great prophecy?" Net asked.

"No," Kurt answered. "It meets the qualifications, but the great prophecies have to be told by the Oracle of Delphi to be considered a great prophecy. The full title of the great prophecies are, 'The Great Prophecies of Delphi.' The prophecy that set all of this into motion is known as the _The Call of the Horsemen_."

"So we have two prophecies to worry about?" Two asked.

"What are you people talking about?" Mila asked. Newt and Heb nodded in agreed confusion.

"Eight and Three can fill you three in," Kurt stated. Three and Eight then started whispering to Newt, Heb, and Mila.

One then turned his nose up to the sky, saying, "I smell a lot of salt water."

Suddenly Davante bursted into the room yelling, "Kai/Tyler have gone insane! They are trying to drown everyone! Most of them made it to the museum and barricaded themselves in! We need to do the same!" He slammed the doors shut, right before a huge wave of water crashed into it. Kurt then plastered the door with a quick hardening liquid.

"Looks like you were right Lix," Kurt commented. "Something is wrong with Kai/Tyler. I should have taken initiation as soon as you told me."

"So what are we going to do?" Nine asked.

"Well I want all of you except for Nine, Two, and Davante to go to sleep," Kurt stated. "When you all wake up, hopefully we have a plan."


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Two

Once everyone else was soundly asleep, Kurt started to talk again, "We can jailbreak your ex Machina powers."

"How?" Two asked.

"I am part of Kurt's species," Davante stated.

"What?!" Nine asked in shock.

"Yeah," Kurt stated. "We were going to jailbreak your powers after you two had your first training, but you had to go collect the families. I actually managed to coax Davante out of hiding."

"He promised me a lot of Smarties," Davante explained.

"So where are the other two of your race?" Nine asked.

"They don't really want to help right now," Kurt stated.

"What does your race do?" Two asked.

"We govern the universe," Davante explained. "And the most powerful, Kurt, is a representative of the universe in the Council of Outer Universians. We each have a little control over everything, except what the other three excel in. I excel in anime, but before anime existed it was electricity. Kurt's is a little bit more weird."

"I have two main influences," Kurt continued. "I have animal powers that greatly surpass One's ex Machina power. I also have power over animate objects or creatures that became trapped in something like a statue. I would help out people who were turned to stone by Medusa if I liked them."

"Now let's start by removing the block," Davante impatiently stated. Both he and Kurt started to chant an incantation. When they were done Two and Nine didn't feel any different.

"Did it work?" Nine asked.

"Yup," Kurt answered. "I felt the block be removed from you as soon as we were done. Now let's actually talk strategy. Four, Ten, I know you two are awake, so you might as well join in your conversation." Four and Ten got up.

"Sorry for eavesdropping," Four apologized.

"No problem," Kurt kindly responded. "You two have already developed your ex Machina powers, you two don't need to be kept in the dark."

"Anyways, what are we going to do about Kai/Tyler?" Ten asked.

"Well Hugo is on his way here, by travelling through walls," Kurt explained. "He was using all of the walls to traverse the place. He should have info about where Kai/Tyler are. Speaking of which, he is here."

Hugo ghosted out of the wall. "Kai/Tyler is in the center of the dojo," Hugo reported. "And you won't like who he is talking to."

"Who?" Davante asked.

"All of the Horsemen are here, along with Cham," Hugo stated. "That isn't the worst part though. There was a seventh person there."

"Who?" Ten asked.

"I don't know," Hugo truthfully answered. "It was a girl around the age of the experiments, with mousy brown hair held up in a bun. She looked Hispanic. Her eyes looked like a kaleidoscope of colors." This caused Two to gasp.

"I know that girl," Two stated. "She was one of my friends before I joined all of you."

"Megan?" Nine reasoned. "The girl whose voice came from the xeno."

"Yes," Two answered. "We were planning to both run away to Broadway. It would have happened the day after my birthday. Well we all know why I didn't show up. She must have been captured."

"There is more though," Hugo continued. "When she spoke, Primordial Chaos's voice came out."

"Looks like he has found a body to take over for when he returns," Kurt grimmly stated.

"What will the books mentioned in _The Call of the Horsemen_ prophecy do?" Two asked.

"In each of them is one third of an incantation that can fully break him out," Kurt explained. "The three books are the Necronomicon ex Mortis, a single Sibylline book that survived the burning of the rest of them, and the Book of Thoth. The incantation can only be used once. The people that knew the words to incantation will have it wiped from their minds."

"So why not say the incantation to destroy it?" Ten asked.

"Once the incantation is stated, Primordial Chaos will break free from his prison," Kurt explained. "I haven't risked chanting the incantation until I had a new prison ready. It has taken me two eons, but I have a prison ready. It has no incantation to break it."

"Do you know the incantation?" Four asked.

"It is a voodoo incantation," Kurt explained. "It might sound familiar."

"A familiar voodoo incantation?" Two repeated. "I can only think of one voodoo incantation. The one from the Child's Play series."

Kurt's eyes gained a gleam from hearing this. "That is the one," Kurt confirmed. "He hasn't broken out yet because you need to have a certain amount of magical prowess. Even though Chucky could accomplish some of the powers with the incantation, he didn't have enough power to do them all. All of the Horsemen except for von Light have enough power to use it to free Primordial Chaos. They just don't know the incantation because it is different across all universes."

"We might need to think up a few passwords so as not to be compromised anymore," Nine suggested. "I don't think that is the actual Kai/Tyler, but the dimension 756 version."

"Good idea," Kurt agreed. "Let's wake up Newt, I need her to do something." Davante went up to Newt and gave her a little electric zap. This made her sit straight up. "Newt we need you to set up a telepathic link between me and Grant." Newt nodded. Kurt then spent a few moments in silence. When he broke it, he said, "Okay set the frequency of your earpieces to 2319." All of the awake experiments did as told. The others started to stir, and Kurt told them the same thing. "Grant is telling everyone else."

Two then heard Grant start to talk, "We need to somehow get to Kai/Tyler to stop the water. We have two ideas. Either Xian and Four use Hellfire to evaporate the water, or Lix uses hydromancy to displace it."

"I can try," both Four and Lix stated.

Side Note: Even though we have two omnipotent beings on the good side, it still all relies on the experiments. This might seem like a plot hole, except that there are 3 omnipotent beings as villains.


	33. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Four

"Okay so we should probably split into groups," Kurt suggested. "One third of us go with Lix. One third with Four. Heb can you make a force field large enough to hold 6 people?" Heb nodded. "One third of you will go with Heb. I am going solo. I need to try and get close to them without drawing attention to myself. I am going to go and try to save Megan for you Two."

"If you are going to go save Megan, then I am," Two concluded.

"Too dangerous," Davante commented. "Kurt will be fine. He has mastered a lot of techniques in his days."

"You guys know where I want you to go right?" Kurt asked.

"Wait we are abandoning this place?" Nine asked. "After 14 years."

"We have to, it has been compromised," Kurt explained. "The asylum has already been transported to the new place. Black Op is waiting for all of you there. I will meet all of you there. If I am not there within 24 hours after you guys get their, I am most likely captured. There is only one place they would feel safe sending me."

"Zzyzx?" Hugo asked.

"I am not a demon, so it can't hold me," Kurt stated.

"You don't mean Collingwood?" Nine asked.

"Yes," Kurt said. "The magic there is so strong that it is the perfect place to hold someone as powerful as me. If I get captured, don't go there until you either can get Cthulhu's help or the Necronomicon. Collingwood was created thanks to demonic rituals. If you can't convince Cthulhu or get the Necronomicon, Hades will be your next best option. Tell him my predicament if he asks. Go!"

Four set herself ablaze. Heb conjured a giant shield. Lix just braced herself. The others gathered around each of them. "We are outside," Grant said. "I have all of the coins ready."

"Good," Kurt commented. "Now all of you go. And Two even if I don't make it out, I will send Megan to you guys." With that the doors were thrown open, and water started to pour in. It was evaporated by being near Four, parted around Lix, and covered Heb's force field. They all made a mad dash towards the dojo entrance.


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Kurt

Kurt deactivated his earpiece, not wanting Primordial Chaos to have access to the frequency if he got caught. He crept slowly towards the center of the dojo. Once he got close, he scanned the area and noticed that Rolmando was free and walking about again. Visionary was still captured. He was a mere inches away before he was frozen over.

"Hey boss looks like we got him," Blizzarina yelled.

"Good job, Blizzarina," Primordial Chaos's powerful voice boomed from the girl known as Megan. "What, you didn't think we would expect you? We just need you out of our way to achieve our goal. Now tell me, where is the Sibylline Book? We want that one first because we have leads for the others. Blizzarina unthaw his mouth so he can tell us."

"I don't know," Kurt stated. "I, like everyone else, thought that it burn up with the others." Kurt then started to mutter. Before Primordial Chaos could react, Megan's body went limp, and then disappeared.

"Why you little piece of shit," Primordial Chaos cursed, his voice now coming from Rolmando. "If I didn't need you so badly, I would have Friedkin try and lobotomized you. Blizzarina, freeze his mouth again. I will interrogate him more once we get to Collingwood. His incantations will be useless there." All of the water in the dojo evaporated. Everyone in the center of the dojo was gone as well.

 **Focus Switch: One**

"Kurt has been captured," Grant solemnly said. "He got Megan to Black Op though. She is currently being tended to by some of the nursing staff where we are going."

"Which is where?" One asked.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Hugo responded. "It is where Kurt hides out for a few months if his current base gets compromised. The Headmistress welcomes us as old friends whenever we show up. It has been a while since we last went there."

 **That is the end of the story for this one. The next chapter is the couples songs interview. I have also decided to try another thing at the same time. I will be using a Hunger Games simulator and running the 16 through it, along with Megan and a few others that might be guessable given the time period and where the new base of operations is. Well that is all for now. Bye.**


	35. Kurt Interview 4

This is just me trying my best to figure out songs for the couples based on their powers and whatnot.

One and Tac-Just forestry sounds

Two and Nine-Safe and Sound by Capital City

Three and Mila AKA Thrila-Thiller

Four and Ten-Deus ex Machina

Five and Newt-Glad You Came

Seven and Lix-A Whole New World

Kurt and Baba-Thousand Years


End file.
